


2:28am

by SnowTheDemonFox



Series: TNPLH AU [2]
Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTheDemonFox/pseuds/SnowTheDemonFox
Summary: nine and juice just hang out for a bitnot sure what else I'm supposed to say here
Series: TNPLH AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000344
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	2:28am

. …

  


.hey nine

  


.Oh-  
Hi, Juice. 

  


.what are you doin here  
isnt it like 2am or somethin

  


.Yeah. 

  


.shouldnt you be recharging at this hour

  


.Correct.

  


.but youre not

  


.That’s right.

  


.so what are you doing then

  


.I was bored.  
So I decided I’d mess around with whatever games you guys have here.

  


.huh.  
never expected you to be the type who was into video games.

  


.They seem like a good way to pass the time.  
Besides, I don’t think I can sleep right now.

  


.why not?

  


.I just can’t. I don’t know why.  
There’s too much to think about and it’s keeping me awake.

  


.hm  
dont worry bout it dude  
that happens to me sometimes

  


.Oh.  
What do you do when that happens?

  


.same thing youre doin right now  
just do whatever i feel like doing to take my mind off everything  
  
.wait you dont have ur own profile on here yet do you

  


.I don’t think so?

  


.how about we focus on that first  
then you can choose what game we can play

  


.”We”?

  


.i mean unless you wanted to play single player, up to you

  


.No, it’s okay!  
Besides, I think being alone wouldn’t be the most helpful thing right now.

  


.youre never alone  
we’re all here for you  
remember?

  


.I remember.  
  
.Wait, how do I make a profile?

  


.go to the settings  
its that gear icon next to the controller icon

  


.This one?

  


.yeah thats it  
now scroll down until you find the one that says user

  


.Okay.

  
  
  


.Wow, everyone here has their own profile?

  


.yep  
ok so now you just choose the add user option

  


.OK. 

  


.its gonna give you a few premade icons to choose from but we can edit it after if u want  
just choose one of them

  


.Oh, that’s a really cute one-  
That’s an owl, right?

  


.yeah thats uhhh whats her name  
shes from animal crossing  
yknow i feel like she suits you a lot  
she really likes space

  


.Really?

  


.yep  
you might like animal crossing actually

  


.Then we’ll play that!

  


.hell yeah  
ok so finally you just gotta add your name  
that should be easy enough 

  


.Yep. Because I can actually remember my name.

  


.oh you shut up  
i already explained to u that entire situation

  


.I’m joking! 

  


.yeahyeah just add your name 

  


.Okay.  
Then I just select OK?

  


.yep thats it

  
  
  


.you wanna edit the icon or no

  


.No, it’s okay. I like this one.  
So I just choose a game now?

  


.mhm  
just choose whatever one u want  
  
.as long as its not mario kart  
fuck mario kart

  


.Wow. There’s a lot of games here.  
Which one is Animal Crossing?

  


.uhhh the fourth one

  


.This one, right?

  


.yea thats it  
its a pretty simple game but i can explain anything if needed  
basically theres no actual goal to this game anymore since me and the others already got kk to show up on our island but you can get ur own house and decorate it

  


.Who are all the animals?

  


.those are the villagers  
they live on the island as well and you can talk to them  
theres a lot of different ones but u can only have 10 on an island at a time

  


.Where’s the owl one?

  


.oh she only shows up at certain times  
maybe she’ll be there today  
havent checked myself yet

  


.The music sounds nice.

  


.its pretty good isnt it  
personally i dont play animal crossing that often but i can still agree that its a great game

  


.How do you set up multiplayer?

  


.uh hold on  
ill quickly do that  
which joycon do u wanna use

  


.The red one, if that’s okay?

  


.cool cool i can do that  
usually cleo uses the red one since we dont have a pink one yet

  


.Are you going to get one?

  


.well yeah of course we are  
just trying to find where we can get one  
the switch is pretty old after all  
was released in like  
2017 i think? could be wrong

  


.That’s 18,003 years ago.  
It’s amazing that this one still works.

  


.well of course it still works  
cleo and alexis can fix any type of machine if they worked hard enough  
hell  
alexis is the one who fixed up the data storage on this thing so it could fit more games

  


.Wow.

  


.yeah i know right  
its crazy  
  
.so you ready to play or no

  


.No, it's okay. We can start.

  


.epic

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nine :D  
> even if ur asleep,,, i miss u 
> 
> cant wait for 20021
> 
> anyway yeah this is just something short I wanted to write,, yes I used my own switch for the photos bc I'm bored af let me do what i want
> 
> remember to follow me on [tumblr](https://snowthedemonfox.tumblr.com/) for more epic gamer moments


End file.
